This invention pertains to a stand or support upon which objects such as small engines, either gas-operated or electric ones, generators, air compressors, or the like may be mounted for repair and servicing, as well as while being run for testing and otherwise. Although gasoline engines, such as those used to propel lawnmowers, some types of washing machines and golf carts, small compressors and generators, are all small, it is inconvenient as well as usually impossible to hold the same in a desired manner in conventional means, such as a mechanic's vice, or similar devices.
It is known that certain types of stands have been devised heretofore for purposes of supporting outboard marine engines for test running and servicing. Typical examples of these are the subject of the following prior U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,237--Hinesman, July 21, 1953 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,241--Miner, Nov. 17, 1959 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,786--Yoder, Dec. 8, 1970
One other type of support is known for use with an extractor to be mounted adjacent a sink and is the subject of another U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,283, in the name of Adams, dated July 28, 1925.
The present invention comprises an improvement over these previously devised supports and especially is of a more universal type which adapts it to support a wider range of mechanisms and devices than the subjects of the foregoing patents, and details of which are set forth below.